Alter Ego
by Feltonluver4eva
Summary: Hermione's cousin,Emily,who happens to be a witch comes to Hogwarts from America. Everyone at Hogwarts loves the angel that is Emily. Hermione is determined to have the rest of the school see her cousin for what she truly is. Full Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1: Suprise, Suprise

Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise 

"Sweetie you will never guess who is here!" Hermione heard her mother, Jane Granger, shout from downstairs.

Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror. She had changed a lot these past couple ofyears. Her once bushy hair now fell in soft, yet beautiful curls. It was now in a high ponytail. Her once overlarge front teeth were now small, white, and straight. It was all thanks to Malfoy. He was the one who hadcursed her teeth to grow bigger then they were at the time in her fourth year at Hogwarts Schoolof Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had developed curves in all the right places. She was what guys called "hot". She admired her taste in clothes as well. She was now wearing a jean miniskirt anda midnight**-**blue tanktop that showed off her curves very nicely. The tank top read "I always get what I want...DEAL WITH IT!" She applied black mascara and eyeliner to make her eyes look fuller. Lastly, she added some pink lip glossand she was set.

"I'm coming mum!" She called. She took one last look in the mirror and then strolled out of her room to go downstairs. When she reached the bottom she saw that her mum was nowhere in sight. " Mum! Where are you?"

"I'm in the living room 'Mione."

Hermione walked toward the living room wanting to know who the mystery person **is was**. Being the smartest witch Hogwarts has seen in many years, she was naturally curious as to whom it could be. _'Maybe it's Harry, or Ron, or Ginny. I haven't seen them for so long. Well only one way to find out' _Unfortunately, what she saw was not what she expected.

"EMILY!" Hermione screamed. " What are you doing here... in England!"

" Herm! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Emily replied. She jumped up from the couch to hug Hermione. She, as always, looked perfect. Her hair was in  
waves, whichframed her face beautifully. She was curvy and, Hermione had to admit, had taste. She was wearing a sundress that was short and thatflowed  
gracefully around her knees. Her face held natural beauty so she wore very light makeup.

"It's good to see you too Em" Hermione repliedawkwardly patting Emily on the back. " So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my mom called yoursto tell her about the trouble I'm having at school. Your mom said that you are doing wonderfully at your school, so mine  
askedherto see if I could possibly go to your school for my last year of magical education. Well, your headmaster said that it would be wonderful. He said it would be great to have another Granger at Hogwarts. So, I am here to go with you to Hogwarts as a transfer student. Isn't that great?" Emily finished in one breath. Hermione had completely gone into her own world. 'Emily...me...Hogwarts...TOGETHER...in the same sentence.'

"Uh, yeah...this year will be great with you Em" Hermione lied. In truth, she was worried sick. When her Mugglefriends hadmet Emily the last time she was here, they hadcompletely ignored her to hang out with the little angel named Emily. She didn't want that to happento her friends at Hogwarts too. Especially Harry and Ron. They would be on her like a flea on a dog. She knew Ginny would never ignore her, but that made only one person. Emily was going to cause a lot of problems this year.

"I know! I hope I get Gryffindor so I can be with you. That way you can show me around and stuff. Introduce me to all your friends. Shows me the boys you like. I can go on and on. I especially want to know the boys you like. Maybe I can help to hook you up with them" Emily said happily.

"Hermione, why don't you show Emily some pictures offrom your school?"her mom offered.

"Okay,come onEmily" Hermione said as she turned around to go back upstairs. When she was in the safety of her own room she pulled out her school trunk and pulled out a big scrapbook. She opened it up to the front page as Emily sat down. On the first few pages therewere pictures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"That one right there is Harry Potter. He is a really loyal friend," Hermione said as she pointed to her raven-haired friend with the lighting  
bolt scar. "That one right thereis Ron Weasley. He is just one big clown " Hermione pointed out Ron was laughing slightly in the picture.

"They are the ones that are your best friends, right?"

"Yep that's themI wouldn't trade them for the world," Hermione said. She then turned a few pages to show her Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati. "That is Ginny. She is my best female friend, I can tell her anything. We do tell each other everything. She is Ron's little sister." Ginny was tackling Ron in the picture that she was pointing at. Emily found that really funny and started to laugh. Soon Hermione joined her in her laughter. When they calmed down enough, Hermione pointed to a picture of Lavender and Parvati. They were laughing at something behind Hermione, who had taken the picture. "These two are the gossip queens of Hogwarts. They know every rumor going around that school. If there is a rumor to be found they will find it."

"They look like cool people to hang out with" Emily said smiling." Maybe I will be good friends with them."

"Maybe." Hermione surely hoped not. She then turned more pages and told her about Dean, Seamus, and Neville. She also showed her pictures of the teachers and told her which oneswere her favorites. Then, she came to the back when Emily stopped her.

"Who is that?" she asked pointing at a striking blond boy.

"Oh. That is Draco Malfoy" Hermione told her. She tried her best to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Is it just me, or does this picture look like it upsets you horribly? Why is that?"

"No, it's nothing... Okay, yes it's something. Well,whenI was on my first year I had the biggest crush on him. Then, when we got into our second year he started calling me hurtful names. I got over him. Now though, whenever I see him, it brings back my old feeling so it just makes it hurt all the same perhaps even more.I'd do anything to get to know him betteror at least for him to be civil. I want to know why he hates my friends and I" Hermione said. She was really upset. Emily vowed that when they got to school she would find a way to get Draco and Hermione together. Just to get to know each other.

"Girls! Come down for dinner!" Mrs. Granger called to the girls.

"Come on let's go. I'm starving " Emily said hurriedly. She saw Hermione take one last look at this Malfoy guy and then carefully close the scrapbook.

Hermione and Emily went downstairs and sat at the table. They ate in what you could call a comfortable silence. Mr. Granger and Emily talked about her  
home in America and he wanted to know how his sister-in-law was doing. When dinner was overHermione and Emily went to bed early because they were going to King'sCross station the very next day.

Hermione had trouble getting to sleep with thoughts of an arrogant blond on her mind. Looking at that picture brought up unwanted memories of when they had meton the train, before he knew she was a Muggle-born.

_Hermione walked into unfamiliar territory, in a world she knew nothing about. _

"Hi, want some help?" she heard a boy say. She turned and saw a very cute blond boy next to her.

"Sure, thanks. I'm Hermione by the way. What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you" He replied. He picked up her trunk and started toward the train next to her.

" So, what do know about Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I know a lot of things. Like they bewitch the ceiling to look like the sky. Or thatthey have four founders that makes a big history for the  
school. I thinkthat this could be very interesting."

"Yeah."

"Thank you so much " Hermione said as they found a compartment and put her trunk in the cubby.

" No problem. Hey, who are your parents?" Draco asked curiously

_  
" Oh my parents were thrilled when I got my letter.They are Muggles. They thought it was some dirty trick." _

"Oh, well I should go. I'll see you at schoolI guess"he said with an odd look on his face that Hermione couldn't read.

"You bet" she said as she watched him walk away. He was so cute. 'How does he make me feel like I could fly higher then the stars. I can't wait to see him again.' _With that thought she sat down and read a book that she hadbought at Flourish and Blotts_.

Tears slowly cascaded down her face. She wiped them away harshly. She thought about something like Transfiguration. She then fell into an uneasy sleep with dreams of the cute blond boy in her head.


	2. Chapter 2: Why Me?

Chapter 2: Why me? 

"Come on, Hermione! Get up!" Emily shouted when Hermione only mumbled in response; she had had enough. "Fine!" She grabbed Hermione's blankets on the bed and threw them to the ground.

"What the hell!" Hermione yelled. " I ask for five more minutes. Only five, and you steal my blankets." Hermione stated as she got her quilt off the floor and tried to go back to bed.

"Oh, no you don't," Emily sighed. " Hermione, we have to get ready. The train leaves in an hour and a half."

"WHAT! Why didn't you say so!" Hermione shouted as she jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I did," Emily mumbled to herself. Emily let out a soft chuckle and then got her suitcase. "What to wear?" She fumbled through her clothes. She finally settled on a jean miniskirt, much like the one Hermione had worn the previous day, and a nice T-shirt that read " Shop-aholic". She applied all natural color eye shadow and a little candy color lip-gloss. "Perfect."

Just as she finished, Hermione came out of the bathroom all set for the day. She wore slightly tight cargo pants with a camouflage shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that swung with a simple air to it. They grabbed their shoes and slipped them on. Lastly, they grabbed their trunks and went downstairs to meet Hermione's mother and father.

The ride to the station was quiet. Hermione was looking out the window as the familiar places flashed by. '_This is going to end in disaster. With Emily going to Hogwarts, I'll become the invisible girl nobody notices. Great…' _Hermione thought to herself solemnly. Emily had always been better then her. That was why she always worked harder than necessary at school: to be better at something. Before they both found out they were witches, Hermione had always been left out of everything when her cousin was around. Her friends ignored her to be with Emily. She would sit in her room and cry some nights, because she would be excited to tell her family something, but Emily always had bigger news.

_Hermione was running home so fast she thought she might burst. She couldn't wait. Her family would be so proud. She burst through the door. Her parents, her aunt and uncle looked at her funny._

"_Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Uncle Tom asked with a worried expression._

"_I'm fine, but I have big news!" Hermione said. She had been voted class president for her fourth grade year. She was so happy. Even her cousin, Emily, who was staying in England for a year, couldn't ruin her happiness. _

"_Well, what is it, honey?" her mother asked in her gentle tone._

" _I got voted class pre-," Hermione started, only to be interrupted._

"_I GOT PICKED FOR THE LEAD ROLE IN THE PLAY!" Emily shouted as soon as she got through the door. All the parents rushed over to her and said their congratulations. Hermione just stood there, dumbfounded. '_Maybe she can find a way to ruin it for me,'_ she thought sadly. She turned and started toward the stairs._

"_Honey, didn't you have good news as well?" her father called. _

"_Never mind, it's nothing important," Hermione said. She watched for a moment as everyone talked happily over Emily. When she saw her father scoop up Emily and parade her around the room she decided then that she hated her father. When she was around him she wouldn't show it, but inside she would always hate him. He loved Emily more than her and that wasn't fair. When she couldn't take it anymore, she ran upstairs to her room. She threw her the special badge she was given at the wall and screamed. She sank to her knees and cried. '_ She ruins everything. She's always been better then me and always will be,'_ she thought as she cried. She picked herself up from the floor and got into her bed. She could faintly hear all the chatter from downstairs. She let only one more tear fall, before falling into a fitful sleep._

Hermione sighed. She had never told her family that she was voted class president. They found out, however, when her teacher called. She called to say how proud she was of Hermione. Her parents had asked what she was talking about. Her teacher told them everything. When they had hung up, her parents asked her why she didn't tell them. She simply said that it slipped her mind.

"We're here," her father announced. He popped the trunk of the car and grabbed both of the girls' trunks. They got carts and headed to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Emily was asking a lot of questions about this 'Made-up platform' as she put it. When they got to the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten, Hermione went forward and leaned casually against the magical barrier. She felt the familiar sensation of the wall letting her through and on the Platform she had wanted to see all summer. Her parents and Emily weren't far behind.

" Wow. This is awesome," Emily said in awe as Hermione and herself went toward the train to find a compartment.

"Hermione!" Hermione heard three voices shout. She turned just in time before two fiery redheads and a raven-haired boy. The trio attacked her with hugs. She gave each one a hug in return and then stepped back.

"Hey, how are you, guys?" she asked.

"You have no idea how horrible it is to spend the summer with these two," Hermione's good-friend, Ginny, said pointing to her other best friends, Harry and Ron.

"You look great, Hermione," Harry said. All at once, they noticed the girl, who looked very much like Hermione, standing next to her.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"I'm Emily, Hermione's cousin from America. I've heard a lot about you all," Emily replied, shaking all of their hands. Harry and Ron shook her hand a little longer than needed.

"It's nice to meet you, Emily. How about we all go get a compartment?" said Ginny. They all agreed. Hermione walked a little slower as she realized her worst nightmare had come true. Her friends were chatting happily with her angel of a cousin. '_So it begins,_' Hermione thought bitterly.

They found a compartment in the middle of the train. Everyone looked toward Emily, wanting to know who she was. A lot of the guys buttered her up when she got close enough to hear them. Most of the girls, on the other hand, looked jealous and hostile toward her. As they settled down, Hermione watched as her friends asked Emily questions about her summer. She had a window sit and just sat quietly as the train started its long journey.

"Hey, what's up?" Ginny asked. Ron and Harry were still talking to Emily and gaping at her.

Hermione couldn't hold it any longer. She told Ginny everything. Ginny sat there and listened until Hermione was finished before speaking her mind. "Maybe you could tell her what you just told me," she suggested.

"Are you nuts? Of course I can't tell her that," Hermione snapped back. But then, just as this was said, Malfoy and his cronies came in.

"Well, well, well. It's Scarhead, Weasel, Weaselette, Mudblood, and…who are you?" he asked.

" I am Emily. Hermione's cousin." Emily had a dreamy look on her face.

"Another one? Oh, dear Merlin. What has the world come to?" Malfoy said distastefully

"Get out of here, Malfoy," Harry said as he stood and took out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

Emily leaned over to Ginny and Hermione and whispered, "He is hotter in person. You think I'll be able to get with him? Sorry, Hermione, but I want him so badly."

At this, Hermione felt a tinge of jealousy. Emily always got what she wanted. That meant she would most likely get Malfoy. '_I liked him first!_' she thought. She had never gotten over her crush on him in first year, and it drove her nuts. She hated any girl who did as much as touch him. She was a good actress, though, because nobody ever suspected a thing. She had told Ginny, but Ginny didn't mind her liking Malfoy of all people like everyone else would.

"We better change into our robes. We should be arriving soon," Harry said.

Everyone changed into his or her robes as Hogsmeade Station came into view. They got off the train and headed right to the carriages. They all got one and rode up to the castle. As soon as the reached the Entrance Hall, they heard Professor McGonagall.

"Emily, over here. We must wait for the first years. We must sort you."

The group said goodbye and entered the Great Hall. The students were pilling in, getting seats at their respective House tables. The group went straight to the Gryffindor table and sat down. When all the students were seated, the first years were brought in, as well as Emily. So, the Sorting began. The first years looked deathly afraid. Emily looked cool, calm, and collected.

"When I call you name, come forward so I can put the Hat on your head," McGonagall said. " Tolbert, Alex!"

A small boy walked forward. He looked very frightened. Hermione knew there was nothing to be scared about, but they had to learn on their own.

Finally, the Hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!" After him was Shannon Cook. She went to Gryffindor, who cheered loudly to welcome her. When the first years were done, it was Emily's turn. Everyone got very quiet.

"Granger, Emily!" Emily walked forward purposely. She sat on the stool and held a thumbs-up to Hermione. Everything was quiet for at least two minutes.

"Gryffindor!" tThe Hat shouted, causing all the students to jump about a foot in the air. As Emily sat down next to Harry, Hermione put her head in her hands thinking to herself, '_Why me?_'

"Isn't this great, Hermione? We are going to have so much fun!" Emily shouted. She was clearly very happy. '_Shouldn't I be happy for her, too? If so, then why do I feel like I'd rather die then have her here?_' Hermione thought to herself sadly.

After the feast, Hermione and Emily were asked to stay behind. That was when Professor Dumbledore dropped a bombshell. He wanted Hermione to be Emily's, shall we say, study buddy.

"You want me to _what_? How can you ask _me_ to help Emily around the school? I don't mean that in a disrespectful way, Professor, but I have my own studies to worry about," Hermione complained. She couldn't be responsible for Emily. Besides, Emily was a big girl and could take care of herself.

"Miss Granger, you are family. You are the only one here who knows Emily personally," said Dumbledore. Hermione had no choice but agree. Emily squealed like the little girl she was when Hermione nodded. She marched moodily back to the common room with Emily hopping beside her. When they reached the common room, Harry, Ron, and Dean were playing Wizard's Chess. When they saw Emily, they immediately asked if she and Hermione wanted to play.

"I don't think so, guys. I'm really tired, maybe tomorrow," Hermione replied, saying half the truth. In reality, she was tired, but she also wanted to get away from Emily. She was going to be around her a little more than needed for the next couple of weeks. She went upstairs to the Girls' Dormitory to find it peacefully quiet. She settled on her bed and thought of anything to get rid of thoughts from the past, which only brought more to the surface.

_The group of fifteen year-olds laughed. They were watching younger children play in the park. They often came here to get away from the world. They heard quick steps behind them and turned to see a girl that looked a lot like Hermione running toward them. Hermione instantly noticed her and knew what was to come. It always happened when she came to town._

"_Hey, Hermione. What's up?" Emily Granger, Hermione's cousin, asked in her annoyingly sweet voice._

"_Nothing, just watching the kids run around. Remembering when we were kids. This park was our domain back then," she replied matter-of-factly. As usual, all her friends were looking at Emily with adoration in their eyes. They always did. _

"_You want to hang around with us, Emily?" Derek, one of Hermione's friends, asked._

"_Sure."_

_They walked around. All of the talk was about America and what Emily thought about it. Hermione felt compelled not join them. They would ignore her anyway, so why waste her time talking?_

Hermione remembered that day clearly. It always happened that way. She wished there was one person who couldn't be put under her spell. She sighed and picked up her favorite Muggle book, Pride and Prejudice, and started reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Conversation

Chapter 3: Conversations

The sun cast bright light into the Girls' Dormitory. Hermione stirred, though, not without grumbling about it being too bright. She sat up straight and looked around. The other girls were still fast asleep, and that was exactly how she wanted it. She desperately needed a place to think. _'I know, I'll go up to the Astronomy Tower.'_

Hermione tiptoed over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she finished she put on her favoriteform-fitting jeans and a plain black tank top, then she put her cloak on over her outfit. She grabbed her school bag, and then headed toward the Astronomy Tower.

The halls were completely deserted. It showed how early it really was. Hermione was walking to the tower enjoying the quiet. She eventually reached her destination. She climbed the stairs completely ready for the quiet thinking time. As she pushed the door open in squeaked in protest.

"If you were planning on being alone up here you are mistaken," a voice said from the far side on the tower.

Hermione looked in that general direction only to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the railing with an open envelope in his hand.

"What are you doing up this early?" Hermione asked in polite interest.

Draco slowly turned to face her. Hermione involuntarily took a step back. He had such a tortured expression that he almost looked human.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione with genuine concern.

"Why would you care?" Draco asked with a blank expression.

"I have right to be. Malfoy, you look like someone just died," Hermione said with some mild irritation at his oblivious expression. She would never admit this to him, but she was worried more than she ought to be.

Draco just looked at her with that same tortured expression. When Hermione took a good look, it appeared he had been crying and she asked him so.

"No. When you're a Malfoy, you are taught at a _very_ young age not to cry," was his simple, yet, in a way, complex answer. "You asked why I was up this early…to answer your question, I always get up this early."

Hermione just looked at him. His comment about crying made her a little uneasy. Strangely enough, the uneasy came from her experiences with crying. Her father had always told her to keep her head up and never let anything get her down. She wondered if he was ever told anything like that.

"Oh," Hermione said distracted.

"Why are you up here?" Draco asked with obvious curiosity, which made Hermione think he came up here quite often.

"I needed a place to think. Get away from it all. With my cousin being here, things are getting complicated," she replied. He walked over to where he was at the railing and waited for the _"What do you think you are doing?" _to come from his mouth, and was completely blown away when he just looked at her.

She noticed that he wasn't himself at that moment. He wouldn't have let her stand that close to him unless something wasn't right.

"I come up here all the time to think," Draco stated as he turned back toward the sight of the sun rising over the hills to the Far East.

Hermione simply watched him as he stared out over the lake toward the hills. He looked so vulnerable at that moment. Hermione's old feeling surfaced again, that she had the urge to tough his cheek, to take his pain away. She suppressed these feelings so they wouldn't ruin this perfect moment.

"You know, you are being unrealistically nice to me right now," Hermione said as she follows his example and watches the sun rise.

Draco looked down at her. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Hermione looked up at him with surprise. "Well, no it's not a bad thing. It just isn't like you. I, personally, like that change. Though, I don't think it will last long. Actually, I think it has something to do with letter in your hand."

Draco looked at the envelope in his hand and the tortured expression came back into place, which only proved her point. He looked back up at her.

"Your right this won't last long, so don't get used to it," he replied. "You tell anyone about this and you'll wish you hadn't."

" I won't. I have to much to think about to tell anyone that I talked to Draco Malfoy when he was actually being civil."

"What did you come up here to think about exactly?" he asked with mild curiosity.

"Well, my cousin mostly. She gets everything she ever wanted and I have to work for what I want. Plus, my friends seem to enjoy her company more than mine," Hermione said thoughtfully. Both Hermione and Draco went of into their own land of thought, so all was quiet.

Draco POV 

Okay, this is officially weird. I mean I have no problem talking to her, its just that it's _her_. She seems so at ease.

I can't believe I almost told her about the letter. If she found out about that I would be so screwed. My father would kill me. She really doesn't need to know about that.

I opened the letter again and read:

_Draco,_

_I have very good news. The Dark Lord has finally decided it is time to have you join his ranks. I am so proud of you, son. If you want to make me even prouder, all you have to do is agree to join his ranks. You will love being in the ranks Draco. You will have great power._

_Your mother disapproves of this whole thing. She thinks you are too young, but don't you worry about her. I took care of her. She will have a bruise on her face by morning. She was always soft. She needs to toughen up. Promise me you won't be like her. Then you would be a waste, a dishonor to the family name._

_Awaiting your reply,_

Father 

Draco looked at it in despair. He may have wanted to join the ranks back when he was eleven and stupid, but now he thinks Voldemort was a muggle-killing bastard. Then again, if I don't do this I will be killed for sure.

"Hey Granger, I'll see you later. I have to back downstairs to the dungeons." Draco says to Hermione as he turns and walks away.

Hermione POV 

I watched as Draco walked away. Something is not right with him. I know it has to so with that letter. _'Maybe someone did die? Whatever it is I am determined to find out.' _I thought to myself.

I walked back to the door and then headed to the common room, because I had time before they starting serving breakfast. All the way there I thought about Draco and how he had been acting on the Astronomy Tower.

When I got to the Gryffindor Tower I said the password and walked in to the common room and sat down. Still thinking. He is so unpredictable. I shook my head to clear my mind and then I took out my homework to put the finishing touches on it, as I waited for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4: Devastation

Chapter 4: Devastations

Emily's POV

I woke up when my alarm clock went off and got up groggily. I looked over at Hermione's bed only to find it empty. '_I guess when she is at school she's an early bird.' _I got out of bed slowly and screeched when my feet hit the freezing cold floor. I got back on the bed and bent my head over to look under the bed for my slippers. When I found them I put them on and headed for the bathroom. I took a shower and got ready for my first day of school. I guess I was meeting Hermione in the Great Hall.

I left the common room and went down the Grand Staircase. I entered the Great Hall and saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione talking. Hermione didn't seem herself. Even from a distance I could tell something was bugging her. As I started walking toward them I absentmindly thought about things that could be bugging on the first day of school.

"Good Morning, How was everyone's night?" I asked. I got responses from everyone except Hermione. She was staring at her food, but not really seeing it. Since I was closer now, it looked like she was trying too hard to figure something out that she just couldn't understand.

"Hey, Hermione?" She looked up at me startled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She asked me as if she doubted my mental health.

"Just want to make sure your okay," I responded. She looked at me a little longer, and then she turned her head in the direction of the Slytherin table. Her eyes scanned the whole table then she turned back toward her food started eating it. I looked over at Ginny and the others. Harry and Ron seemed oblivious to what Hermione just did, but Ginny was looking at Hermione suspiciously.

Just when I was going to ask Hermione why she looked at the Slytherin table the post came. I looked up and watched the beautiful birds fly around trying to locate the person their mail was intended for. Then, I noticed an owl headed for Hermione. It stopped on her shoulder and waited for Hermoine to take her letter. When she released it of its package and gave it a Knut it flew off. Hermione read the letter slowly. I watched her with mounting curiosity when tears came to her eyes. Before any of us was able to ask what it was about she jumped up from the table and ran off. I wondered if I should go after her. I started to, when Harry put his hand on my arm. When I looked at him in question he only shook his head in response. I sat back down, with the feeling that something terrible happened.

Hermione's POV 

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**_

_**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away**_

_**If only I knew what I know today**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

When I read that letter I ran, as fast I could. Tears were running freely down my face and I did nothing to try and stop them. How could this happen to me? What have I don't to deserve this? Is this some punishment for something? As this thoughts ran through my head I didn't pay attention to where I was going and ran right into someone and fell to the floor, as did the other person.

_**I** **would hold you in my arms**_

_**I would take the pain away**_

_**Thank you for all you've done**_

_**Forgive all your mistakes**_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To hear your voice again**_

_**Sometimes I wanna call you**_

_**But I know you won't be there**_

"Oh…I'm sorry," I said trying to stop the heavy flow of tears from falling. When I looked at whom I had run into I immediately regretted it. I looked into the silver orbs that were looking at me with an expression of an inter battle. I sat waiting for whatever it was that was going to happen.

Draco took a deep breath, "Are you okay?" He finally asked, throwing me totally off guard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't feel a thing." I responded slowly.

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

" I didn't mean about bumping into me. I meant, 'Are you okay? Why are you crying?'" said Draco. It took me awhile to realize that I was still crying, and standing again. I looked at him for a while. He seemed like he was nervous. He kept looking around like he was worried someone would see him. He asked me again if I was okay and then my dam broke. I started to sob into my hands. I felt my knees giving away beneath me. I started to crumble to the floor, when I felt two cold, strong arms wrap around my waist. He took my hand and led me down a corridor I'd never seen before, to a room that was quite nice, though, at the time I didn't admire it's beauty. He sat me down of the couch and he sat next to me. All I did was sob on his shoulder, not really caring that he was my enemy. He just sat there and let me cry. When I had calmed down enough to talk he asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you," I whispered that last part. I was really grateful he was there to help me out.

"Don't mention it and I really mean don't mention it," he seemed to hesitate for a second. "So? Are you going to tell me why you were crying in the corridor?"

I bit my lip. Should I tell him? I decided what harm could it do? I took the letter out of my pocket with a trembling hand. I looked at it, then I passed it to him and told him to read it.

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**_

_**Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**When it comes to this, oooh**_

I watched him read it slowly. I may have read it only once, but I knew what it said word for word:

_Hermione,_

_Sweetheart, there has been an accident. I really wish I didn't have to explain this in a letter, but this is the only way. Sweetie, his father, well, he got a car accident. Someone passed him on the road and stopped. He looked in the window and your father was bleeding from the forehead. When the police got there your father was already gone. I know this must be hard on you. I know it's hard on me._

_I am a wreck. I don't know what to do with myself. I cry myself to sleep every night. I wish you could be here, so we could help each other through it. I have this horrible feeling like this wasn't an accident. God, I miss him. I had to tell you as soon as I could. His funeral is set for September 11. I already talked to your Headmaster. He said he would excuse Emily and yourself from classes that day._

_I will leave it up to you to tell Emily. Oh, she will be heartbroken. She loved your father dearly. This letter must come to an end now. I love you dearly Hermione. Please, remember that. Send Emily my love._

_Love you always,_

_Mom_

Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes.

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**_

_**Would you help me understand?**_

_**Are you looking down upon me?**_

_**Are you proud of who I am?**_

When Draco was done reading he simply put the letter on his lap and didn't say a thing.

"I'm sorry. I've never lost a parent, so I can't tell you that I know what you're going through, because I don't. I don't know anything to make you feel better either," he finally said.

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To have just one more chance**_

_**To look into your eyes**_

_**And see you looking back**_

"It's okay. You were here when needed someone most, that's enough for me to be grateful for," I told him with a small, watery smile.

He offered a small smile back, but it never reached his eyes. He looked away suddenly uncomfortable. "You might want to get back to your friends. They might worry," he said. I briefly wondered if this was some way to get rid of me, but as I looked at him his eyes told me that he was simply trying to make me somewhat happy.

"Your right. I should. Thank you again," I said again. I stood up and looked at him, contemplating. Then, with cheetah swiftness, I bent forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room, going back the way we had come.

_**Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself, ohh**_

As I was walking back to the Great Hall to get my schedule for the school year my thoughts went back to my father. I thought I hated him. Now, I wasn't so sure. He was important to me. I wish I could talk to him, just one more time. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry.

_**If I had just one more day**_

_**I would tell you how much that I've missed you**_

_**Since you've been away**_

_**Ooh, it's dangerous**_

_**It's so out of line**_

_**To try and turn back time**_

I felt the tears coming again. I missed him terribly. If only I had one day, just one to tell him how much I loved him. Instead, the last thing I had said, that I actually meant, was that I hated him and wished he would disappear.

I took a small detour and went into a bathroom. I went over the sink and ran cold water. Then, I splashed some on my face. I looked in the mirror before getting a paper towel to wipe off my face. When I was done I walked out with confidence. I went straight over to the Great Hall and walked in. I looked toward the Slytherin table and sure enough Draco was there talking to his friend, Blaise, I think it was. I walked over to where I was sitting before. Emily and the rest of them asked me questions, but I ignored them all. I looked back toward the Slytherin table, only to find Blaise looking at me. He turned to Draco and nudged him. Draco looked up and caught my eye. I smiled. He nodded at me, then went back to talking to Andrew Blake, a fellow seventh year. I turned back around with a smile on my face I ate my breakfast, ignoring everyone. Then, I dropped my bagel when I realized something that scared the heck out of me.

I was in love with Draco Malfoy

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_


End file.
